


I'll be back

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas appears in a motel room a while after the Winchesters leave in the mental hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be back

“Dean?”

Dean jumped off the chair.

“Cas, what the hell?” he barked out without thinking. Because before him stood Castiel. Hair rumpled, big blue eyes looking terrified, white clothes covered with black soot, but it was definitely Cas.

“Cas? What happened? How are you here?” Sam rushed forward, placing an arm around Castiel, holding him up.

“I… don’t know.” Cas sounded choked and promptly fell unconscious. Sam looked reproachfully at Dean, who just stared at Cas.

_____________________________________________________________________

Cas was lying on the bed, looking worn out and defeated. His eyes were barely open and they were following Dean as Dean paced up and down the room, muttering to himself. Sam was sitting on a chair, looking between Cas and Dean.

“Dean, sit, you’re giving me a headache.” Sam finally said. Dean came to a stop in front of the bed. 

“So, let me get this straight. A fire started at the hospital. You were locked in. Then suddenly, this great white light appeared and you were here?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas sounded tired, having said this several times. Dean looked at Cas and Cas stared back, much like the old days.

“I don’t believe you.” Dean finally said. Cas sighed and sank into the pillows. He just wanted to die peacefully for once. 

“Dean, come on! This stuff has happened before! Cas has been resurrected so many times, I think he’s God favourite or something.” Sam was slightly irritated at his brother’s behaviour towards Cas. But then again, Sam was biased, as Cas had saved him.

“What about Meg, huh? We left her there with him! Where is she?” Dean snapped. Good things did not just happen. Sam was far too accepting of the fact that they deserved Cas.

“Dead? Fled? All I know is that Cas is here, and he’s going through the same thing I was, and you’re treating him like crap!” Sam shot back.

Dean felt guilty, not that he would admit it to Sam, not with that bitch face going on. 

“Well, we can’t keep him.” Dean said, although it took everything he had. He didn’t want to say it, to do it, but he had to. It was logical. Sam’s mouth was moving but no words were coming out. He looked furious. He always had too much compassion for his own good.

“What do you propose we do with him? Throw him into another mental hospital?” Sarcasm dripped from Sam’s voice. He had his ‘lawyer’ voice on, that indicated that he would fight for this.

“I dunno, Sam. We can’t take him with us!”

Sam opened his mouth but stopped as a choked noise came from the bed.

Castiel looked wide eyed and Sam wondered what Lucifer was doing to him. He made a sound as though he was choking on a gasp. He looked petrified and he was clutching the sheets as though his life depended on it.

Dean rushed forward and knelt beside the bed and reached out Cas. Cas shrank back. Mixed emotions ran through Dean’s face but it settled on the one that reassured Sam the most. The one that said “You’re safe with me, Imma kill anything that fucking dares to hurt you.”

Dean reached for Cas’s hand and held it. Sam suddenly felt as though he was intruding a private moment.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice was levelled, assured. Cas didn’t respond.

“Cas, look at me. Look. At. Me.“ Dean said forcefully. Castiel looked at him, as though scared of what he might say.

“Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real.”

Cas started to frantically shake his head but Dean squeezed his hand and leaned closer.

“It’s not real, Cas. Who’re you going to believe? Some stupid arch angel who likes throwing tantrums, or me?”

Cas tilted his head, looking torn. Sam knew the feeling too well. What was real? What wasn’t? Cas’s expression started to clear up and Sam thought that maybe that was due to the fact that hallucination!Dean was a jackass.

Out of nowhere, without a warning, Cas threw his arms around Dean, burying his face in his neck. Dean almost jumped away, but Sam gave him the bitch face, which he caught. Slowly, painfully, Dean put his arm around Cas. Sam grabbed his jacket and left, giving them a moment he knew they needed.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Dean held on to Cas, feeling more at ease now that Sam wasn’t there. Cas was holding him tightly. His lips were moving against his neck, forming soundless words.

Fuck. Inappropriate thought, Winchester. You have an angel in your arms, you filthy son of a bitch.

 

“I killed him.” Cas finally managed to get out. Dean stiffened, then relaxed.

“Who?” he asked.

“Balthazar. My brother. My friend. And I killed him.” Cas sounded so broken, Dean wanted nothing more then to take away his pain. Dean didn’t know what to say, so he just held him tighter, as though he could take away the pain.

“I’m so sorry.” Cas said. Dean understood he meant that in a bigger sense, not just to Dean but to everything he did. They stayed like that for a while, simply in each other’s presence, Cas occasionally stiffening and fighting his demons and Dean holding him tighter, forcing him back to reality.

Slowly, Cas’s breathing evened out.

“I forgive you, Cas. Forgave you a long time ago, actually.” Dean finally said. He was rewarded by feeling the smallest of smiles against his neck.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sam was in the Impala and Dean was standing in the white room.

“We’ll be back for you.” he said. Cas nodded.

“It’ll be okay.” he said. Cas nodded again.

“We’ll find a way to fix you.” he said. Cas nodded a third time.

Dean was almost out the door when he stopped. He turned around and strode to Cas’s bed. Cas tilted his head. Taking Cas’s hand, he pressed something against it.

“Don’t lose this. I’ll be back for it.”

Dean then turned on his heel. And left Cas alone once again. 

Cas looked at his hand. On his palm was a ring he’d seen Dean wear.

And it reminded him of reality.

And that Dean was coming back.


End file.
